


Pearl Loves Teasing Marina!

by captainthicc



Category: Splatoon 2
Genre: AU, Big black cock, F/F, Marina is trans, Or a futa maybe, Other, cursin, game of strip uno, i think ill still be editing these tags, ill work harder i swear, im just new to nsfw n stuff, marina has a peener guys just saying, pearl basically teases Marina the whole time, resort au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainthicc/pseuds/captainthicc
Summary: The two duo had received a well deserved break but Pearl is bored out of her mind! She did some research of what she could do when she was bored, after figure out what she wanted to do she decided to take advantage of Marina and pester her with a game of strip uno, the results are probably what you obviously expected and Pearl decides to have a little 'fun' with Marina. And Marina's 'friend' as well.





	Pearl Loves Teasing Marina!

**Author's Note:**

> this is that new nsfw fanfic ive mentioned, mind u this is my first ever nsfw i posted in AO3; the idea is great but im not sure if my writing was good. send help please
> 
> hope u like it, im exhausted
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy  
> stay tuned for morre

Pearl was bored out of her mind! The duo had received a well deserved break after working so much, producer said 2 weeks or so. Pearl didn't even want to get a vacay! Even though working as Off The Hook was very tiring; that's why they had the weekends off! That's how you knew you deserved that break, work hard during the weekdays and then you can sleep all saturday. Or at least that's what Pearl did most of the time, Marina would probably be reading her book as always, such a bookworm; but Pearl found that very cute about her. Pearl in fact found everything cute about her, she thought it was kinda creepy but she couldn't help herself now could she?

Pearl flipped herself on the couch once more before groaning out loud and rubbing her temples, she thought watching some TV would help her; but after flicking through the channels she found nothing interesting to watch. Not even anything good on Comedy-Ink. Not even Squidelodeon, her favorite childhood channel. Even though she was 21 years old she'd still sit there and watch squiddie shows and giggle like a child, Marina would just question her. Finally after flickerin' through some more she couldn't find shit to watch. "It's like they don't even show anything good during the weekends, that's such bull." Pearl groaned and tossed the control aside. She lifted her laptop from the coffee table and sat it on her lap, she went on InkTube but nothing was good was posted either. Not even her favorite tuber playing that one interesting game she saw; she forgot the name but she knew the characters would always say something like 'Have you taken your Joy?' or 'Are you off your Joy?'. Boy she forgot so easily even though she watched 3 parts but it was such an interesting game, she opened a new tab and then started to search ' what to do at home when you're bored ', a few articles popped up. Mentioning common things like Inktube, Squidflex and even uh..SplatHub..

Pearl would have to admit she has done her fair share of- watching some stuff when Marina wasn't home..she felt kinda embarrassed because the two were sort of in a relationship? Well to put it into more words so it makes sense the two were a little lovey-dovey towards eachother. They would hold hands here and there, share desserts, sleep in the same bedroom if they really felt like it, go out for romantic dinners and even go out to the bars and have fun but they it never came through their mind that they've made it official. When she talked about this to Callie she simply replied with 'I call that a low-key.' Pearl looked at her with a confused expression and ask what that even meant. She simply explained how lowkey means doing everything what a couple would do but, on the low; and so basically when two squids do all that kind of stuff and never even made if official they call it a low-key because apparently they never made it public sooo, it kinda makes sense to Pearl. Kinda..

She deeply sighed while she scrolled the article for a long while, but finally at the bottom she found some juicy stuff. There was all kinds of games, she saw strip poker, strip snap, black jack, strip scrabble, Music box, yakyuken, twister, and uno. "Why are all these mostly strip games.. Oh, pft, that's what the category's name is." She looked into it a little deeper, she's seen some drinking games, some popular video games too. Splatnite is pretty popular, she's seen Marina play it a few times; looks fun but it also looks very hard and scary.. especially when Marina gets those 'ultimate building battles'.. Pearl feels like her heart is going to burst out of her chest, so nerve-wrecking..  
But those drinking games look like fun! Pearl loved playing games that involved drinking but Marina never liked drinking.. she mostly looks like a wine n' dine kind of gal. Maybe she could just do the strip uno.. they were super comfortable around eachother, Marina is a rock so it'll be hard to convince her.

Pearl closed her laptop and practically sprinted into her room and started rummaging her drawers. "Man i know i have a pack of uno cards here somewhere, I won them at the arcade last time.. i hope i dint' lose them.." She finally found the iconic red box with the big yellow words spelling 'UNO', along with it; it also had the shuffler, which was very useful to Pearl. She grabbed it and lifted it in the sky while singing a harmonic tune. "Success!" Then she put it to her height and examined it for a moment. "I sure hope she'll play with me.."

__________________________________________

Pearl suddenly kicked Marina's door open, startling the girl she fumbled to get a grip on her book until it fell; she sighed deeply and mentally hoped that her bookmark tassel magically found its way into the page. Pearl walked in with the uno box behind her back. "Oooh Marrrinnaaaa!~" The octo girl reached to rub her eyes under her glasses, then she looked at Pearl and raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Pearlie?" She grinned mischievously. "Wanna play a gaaame?" The other girl tilted her head, "What game?" Then Pearl suddenly pulled out the box from behind her and yelled at the top of her lungs, "UNOOO!!" then she added. "But with strip."

The girl yelled out so hard that Marina scrunched her whole face as her ears started to ring for a while, when the ringing was gone Pearl managed to even make a crack on her glasses. She immediately took them off and stared at them. "Pearl! My glasses!" Pearl cringed while looking at the crack but then she just shrugged.  
"Shit, i'll buy you new ones it doesn't matter. I'll even get ya Gucci if you want."  
"Those are too expensive.."  
"Nothing more expensive that i've ever bought, yeah?"  
"I guess you're right.."  
"Hey Marina, remember your secret you told me?" Pearl suddenly asked. "Yaaa knoow, super secret~" Marina stared at her until it hit her with suddenly realization. "My ice cream fetish!?" Pearl furrowed her eyebrows and chuckled. "Pfft! Nono! It was another secret, ya know, your pulling prick?" Marina stared at her blankly. "Your baby-maker?" Another blank stare. "C'mon.. your third leg?" Another stare. "Doodle noodle?" Blank. "Slob Knob.." Staaare. "Milkman?.." Another stare.

"Your banana?" Na-ah.

"Your cucumber?" Nope.

"Ding-dong?" Nada.

"Fire hose?" She still doesn't get it.

"The slang word for chicken.." Uhh..

Marina started to stare at Pearl with the most concerned look. "Pearl please get off the drugs you're using.." Pearl groaned loudly and rolled her eyes back in annoyance. "For Pete's sake Marina! Your dick!" She stared at her once more until it looked like she suddenly remembered she had a dick. "Ooooh! My thingie.. Well what about it?" Pearl sat down next to Marina on her bed. "Well.." Then she scooched a little closer and traced her hands on her bare thighs. "The game of uno is related to it, i was thinking.. Strip uno, loser does what the winner wants. Oh and whoever loses a round takes a shot of whisky. Deal?" She looked at Marina with the kind of expression that she couldn't possibly say no too.. 'Hhhhhn-- I don't knoow Pearlie.." Pearl looked at her with pleading eyes this time. "Pleaaase Marina!"  
"W-Well.. if i lose what do i have to do?"  
"I haven't thought about it yet.."  
"Me neither.."  
"Okay then! That's fine! We can think about it once we start to play n' stuff!"  
Marina thought about it for a moment before she hung her head to the side and sighed. "Fine Pearl, i'll play your game." Pearl's eyes lit up as she jumped up and down like a child. "Really? Booyah! C'mon let's go!" The inkling dashed out of her room and into the living room, she cleared up the coffee table and placed the uno box on it, then she went to the kitchen and grabbed two shot glasses with a half-empty bottle of whisky. As well as some snacks and extra drinks. "There isn't much whisky but we can fill up the glass only to half."

Marina shortly followed behind her; she sat down next to the coffee table and opened up the uno box while pulling out the shuffler and the box of cards, even the instructions; she doesn't remember the last time she played this. "Pearl, aren't I too young to drink?" Pearl blew a raspberry. "Naaaah. Coupla' whisky shots wouldn't hurt ya. Not like we're doing a drinking contest. Plus there's hella squids out there who drink at the age 15 n' shit. Like, it's so unbelievable. Them squids like that even lose their virginity at that age, it's sad honestly. I remember my days, i remember sneaking into a R-rated movie with your friend or partner would make you cool in school." Pearl laid out all the snacks and drinks onto the table while sitting down on her side.  
"Did you sneak into a R-Rated movie when you were young?" Pearl smirked a bit at the memory. "Yeah, i was like 15 or so. I snuck in with my old girlfriend, but she's fake and irrelevant now." Her grin fell. "What happened between you two? If you don't mind me asking.." She had hoped that she wasn't crossing some sort of line she doesn't know about between the old couple.  
"Nah i don't mind, it ain't a long story really. When we both got old enough i would always go to her house to hangout, her parents were barely there so it was good enough for the both of us if we wanted to make-out or watch movies with suggestive themes. One night i went to her house with a surprise, her door was open which was a tiny bit suspicious to me but i wasn't worried. If ya wondering i had bought her a big pink bear plush, box of heart chocolates, and a pair of matching rings for us, i left all that in the living room and i just walked into her room; i will never forget what i saw that night. She was being fucked by another nigga, not only did she lie about being lesbian but she cheated on me with someone else. I wasted so much money on that bitch." Pearl shook her head. "I think she even tried to contact me when i was a punk star and when we formed Off The Hook. Glad she stopped though."

"Wow.. that's a lot to take in, all your precious time was basically wasted by her.." The other girl shrugged while passing Marina her shot glass. "Life's like that man, you can only hope that you'll get someone someday that'll stick by your side, till death i'd say." Marina took the cards out of the box and placed them in the shuffler, it shuffles for a few seconds until it passed out two hands; Marina grabbed her hand and passed the other to Pearl. "But, we have each-other right? I-I mean.. we're not dating or anything but, with the way we act.. sometimes it feels like we do.." Marina looked at her cards while blushing lightly, getting sudden happy thoughts. "Y-Yeah i guess you're right. H-Honestly i'd much rather date you then any other girl i meet! You're so cool and all." Hearing that made the octo girl bashfully cover her face with her cards, brushing her short tentacle behind her ear. Pearl chuckled at Marina actions, she as well was doing shy gay things like pretending she had a itch on the back of her head. "W-Well let's not get all mushy now, let's play!"

____________________________________________________________________________

 

It was a big tie between the two, 9 rounds won for Pearl and 9 rounds for Marina as well. The two were drunk enough at this point but Pearl had been drunk before, she knows how to control it by now; but Marina? She was almost barely holding on. Marina was left with her bra and her boxers, Pearl was left with her shorts and underwear. 'I have one more card.. the pile is blue and i have a blue 0. Pearl still has two more cards and it's her turn, if she plays the same color or the same number as me i'll be clear on the victory!' A sudden grin appeared on Pearl's face, Marina got scared..

Suddenly Pearl smacked down a blue skip, "Skippin' your turn Marina," *hic* "that means s-s-s' my turn again!" *hic* Then Pearl smacked down a blue 9. "Ahah! I win!" Marina hung her head and pouted childishly, giving a hiccup she crossed her arms. "I-I-I bet y-you cheated!" She stuck her tongue out. Pearl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Stop complainin'! Take your loss like a man!" Pearl pounded her chest with a fist. "But i'm not a man!" Pearl grabbed her glass and filled it with the rest of the whisky. "But you have a dick." Marina put a hand on her chin and brushed her imaginary beard. "Hmm, you right." She took the glass and took a deep breath, then she lifted it and chugged the liquid. Then she smacked her glass down upside down and burped heavily. "Whooo-hoo!! Yeah Marina!" The girl ungracefully fell backwards onto the carpet. "I thought for sure i was going to win.." Pearl strolled over to Marina's side and gave her a pet on her head. "But you didn't, it was a close match though. So GG, you had good sportsman ship and accepted your defeat! Unlike other people who stay butthurt when they lose.." This made Marina giggle all of a sudden, Pearl asked out of curiosity. "So what was i going to go if you won?" Marina tapped her chin, "Well uh, i haven't thought of it yet.." She know damn well that was a lie, she knew she wanted to fuck Pearl in all kind of positions. "Anyways, what do i have to do?"

Pearl grinned to herself for a moment. Before finally speaking, "Well i did say it had to do with your dick, right?" She nodded. "Uh-huh.." She got extremely close to Pearl, too close. The octoling was almost scared, she tried her best to crawl away from her but only ended up cornering herself on the couch. Pearl had used a single hand to push Marina down on the couch; slowly mounting her as her crotch and would sit on Marina's groin. She could already feel the bulge of her.. 'thingie'.. "Weeeeell~ I was thinkin--" Pearl suddenly got interrupted when she heard Marina's phone ring, she reached her arm over to grab her phone and answered the call. "Marina's phone, Pearl speaking.. Oh hey Marie!" Marina had stared at Pearl talking to the firefly squid, but she wasn't even worried about that.. the girl subconsciously started rubbing her bulge on Pearl's crotch. When she felt that Pearl looked down at Marina and gave her a slight grin, "Oh really? That sounds like a great idea Marie! Thursday? Sure, i'll tell her right away when i get in contact with her. You should also tell Hachi and Agent 3 too! Okay, then. Cya!" Pearl then canceled the call and tossed the phone behind her.

"My plan just became even better, Marie said she wants to invite us to a resort trip she's been planning! So here's the trick, we both know you have that little friend of yours down there. I was thinking; anytime you get turned on or have an erection i would be the one to relieve it for you. Or i'll make you have one, doesn't matter if it's in public." A small smirk was present. "W-Wah? B-But Pearl! When i get a boner it's not a good thing to just hold it all in! A-And masturbating in public is too risky!" Marina protested. "Oh, puh-lease Marina! I already know that, it's not like i'm going to let you die from blue balls. It's just a big tease, then i'll let you cum, and i'll be careful, just trust me. How bouts,.. if you survive at least 3 days with me teasing you then you can get what you really want. I know the dreams you've had about me."  
Pearl grinned and gave her a big tease by pulling down her shorts with a single thumb and exposing her petite underwear, Marina could only stare and remember dreams she had with Pearl.. she bit her lip as she felt her cock harden under Pearl. "But," She pulled her shorts back up. "If you're not up for it, we can just call it off." Marina grabbed Pearl's thighs and gripped them. "..I-I'll do it..but you owe me so much for this." Pearl licked her lips. "Don't worry, once you succeed i'll make sure you'll have a night you won't ever forget." 

___________________________________

"P-Peaaarl.."  
"Nuh-uh Marina! You have to take the tease!~"  
The other girl groaned slowly.

Pearl was completely naked on Marina's crotch while Marina still had her bra on and her boxers. She was already at half mass and her bulge was the size of a tomato, wondering how her erection would be at full mass made Pearl more wet then what she already was. "Tch, you don't know how badly i want to sit on your dick. How badly i want your cock to smack against my pussy, your hips slamming on my ass cheeks." With every sentence she got even closer to Marina; until she whispered the last sentence in her ear. Making the octo girl shiver and jizz pre-cum through her boxers, Pearl noticed this and gave a half-hearted giggle. "I'm basically teasing the both of us right now." Pearl bit her lip, she slowly started to move her hips; bare pussy rubbing on Marina's bulge; Marina holding back her urges to fuck Pearl right there to relieve herself.  
Pearl then stopped suddenly, she gave the bulge a pet with a gentle squeeze. "Aight, i won't tease ya any further. Maybe.." She pulled the boxers down, once she did she saw Marina's cock jerk upwards. It even scared Pearl a bit. Immediately impressed by the size, "Jesus! It's even bigger out in the open.." but she wasn't even fully erect yet. "If you think that's big..." Marina quietly mumbled. "But you still have to take it in, cause i won't lose!" She proudly announced. "Don't worry, i will." She replied with glee.

Even though Pearl loved to put on a fake impression she was actually getting a little nervous about this, she grabbed the base of Marina cock and slowly started to jerk her off, before she would pick up her pace she pursed her lips and released a long bead of her saliva on her cock, then with that she started to lubricate her shaft all over with her spit. "You do know i have lube in my room? Pearl stuck her tongue out, "I'm too lazy to get up." Marina gave a gentle eyeroll, then she mumbled to herself. "How barbaric.." Pearl's ears perked when she heard this, she grabbed Marina balls and gave them a tight squeeze; she kept her hands there. "Did i hear sumthin'?" This made Marina jerk her body and squeaked out. "N-No.." Pearl hummed. "Mm, that's what i thought. I could have just left ya here suffering with your erection." Marina whined in response. "Please don't." Pearl loosen her grip on her balls, she placed the tip of her lips on the head of her penis; giving it a gentle kiss before she would fit a small portion into her mouth, then suddenly shoving her entire length into her mouth and immediately retracting back. "W-Whoa.. you actually took that whole thing.." Pearl took the base again and started to rub at Marina's shaft again. "It's just a little sample of what i can do." She winked at Marina. "Now then. Let's switch our position."

Pearl demanded to be on the bottom, when Marina got off the couch Pearl laid herself down and her butt raised in the air. Marina got too excited and thought Pearl gave her permission to fuck her-- Pearl felt the tip touch her pussy lips, luckily she pinched Marina's hip just in time for her to stop. "Yo, yo! Hold it Speedy Gonzales! Who said i gave you permission to fuck?" Marina stammered to find something to say. "B-B-But you raised your--!" 

Pearl raised her finger on Marina's lips to shut her.  
"Nuh-uh! What did i say about the fuck?"

"That if i last 3 days we get to do it?"

"Okay then, what does that mean?"

"I have to last 3 days.."

"Exactly! Control your urges yo."

"But you raised your butt.."

"That doesn't mean anythin'! Did you see some sort of sign on my ass that said 'Hey! Fuck me!' ?"  
Marina crossed her arms and pouted. "No.."  
"Alright then! I raised my butt so you could use it to jerk off. NOT anal, my butt. A butt-job. Got it?" She said while pinching on of her cheeks. "Yes! I got it!" Pearl let go. "Good, now get to work if you want to cum." She went back to her previously position and jerked her butt upwards a few times on Marina cock; making her dick jump and flop on her ass. Such a tease. "O-Okay.."

Marina went at it, she grabbed Pearl butt and started thrusting dick on her ass. Low groans would turn into louder ones, beads of sweat running down on her forehead while she continues to jerk herself on Pearl's butt like a dog in heat. "You never had sex right? This is great practice for you then, it's all in the hip movement!" Pearl could feel the warm pre-cum rub against her butt. "Close already, hmm?~ You wanna cum, baby?" Marina nodded, eyes constantly rolling backwards while her tongue lolled out. "P-Please! Let me cum!" Pearl snickered. "Alright! Cum for me baby! Spurt your hot semen on my back!~" With a few more continuous thrusts Marina finally ejaculated, her quivering orgasm as well as moaning Pearl's name out. All her hot cum landing on Pearl's back; causing her to shiver once more from the sudden change of the sensation. "Wow, you came a lot, Reena~" Marina tumbled backwards onto the opposite side of the couch. Her dick still erected but it started to soften, Pearl turned over and licked the remaining of her cum that hung on her tip. "That was so much better then just jerking it off.." Marina gave her a drowsy smile. "See? I told ya, edging makes the orgasm better." 

Pearl hopped off of Marina, "Well, since you jizzed all over my back so i now i have to shower. Annnd; i don't have a bathing suit for the resort so i have to go to PiNK and buy one."  
"W-Wah? So you're going to leave me?"  
"Wuuuuuh??" Pearl mocked her. "Yees, unless you want me to walk around naked in the pool." Before Marina could respond she smacked her hand on her cheek gently. "Don't answer that. Also do me a favor and clean up this mess, i already did your favor." She pinched her cheek and played around with it. "Fine.. isn't it late though?" She pulled her cheek a bit. "Oh Marina! So naive! It's only 9 o'clock. The store closes at 11PM, and the Mall closes at 12PM. It'll be quick. I know what i'm buying, i've been meaning to buy it for some time now."

__________________________________________

 

It didn't take long before Pearl hopped into the shower and came out 15 mins later. Putting on a change on clothing she went back to the living and still found Marina laying down on the couch; stroking herself.. "Marina." The other girl jerked upwards and fumbled to hide her erection. She finally grabbed a random pillow from the couch on the floor and used that. "I-I wasn't doing anything!" Pearl put a hand on her hip and shifted her weight on one of her legs. "Oh really?" She walked over to her and pulled the pillow away. "So then what's this?" She pointed at her dick that was half erected once again. Marina fiddled with her fingers. "I-It's just.. it was nice and all but i like jerking it fast.." Pearl tapped her finger on arm where they were crossed. "Jeez.. i don't even know how you guys like that get so many erections in one day." she sighed heavily. But Marina would only shrug. "I-It's just how we are..sometimes it happens for no reason, and in the morning too.." She shook her head. "Well the deal was I can only jerk you off so that means you're gonna have to wait till i come back." Pearl grabbed her keys from the counter and rushed to open the front door. "Also clean up this mess please, i'll buy you boba tea, K bye, love you!" She blew a kiss at Marina before rushing out the door and leaving Marina without even having a chance to speak. 

The girl sighed heavily and stared at her erection; "Maybe if i just jerk this one out and get another one when Pearl comes home? Pearl isn't that dumb she'll notice.." Marina finally gave up and decided to leave her boner as it is; cleaning up was a drag with her dick smacking with everything she walked into; but she secretly liked it..

When she finally finished cleaning up the octoling laid down on the couch and dozed away, completely forgetting that her dick was out in the open. Much for her dismay, cause when Pearl got home she opened the door with a pink store bag in her hand and two boba drinks in her hand. When she came in she put her bag down on the counter along with the drinks, the living room was quiet. When she went to check on the couch she saw Marina snoozing with her dick out. Pearl grinned and tip-toed her way next to Marina, she pushed the tip of her penis all the way back and let go. She watched as her dick smack against Marina's stomach, her eyes shot open and she jumped a bit; but then she calmed down once she saw it was just Pearl fucking around with her. "Hmp, so you held it all the way?" Marina slowly nodded. "You didn't just jerk off and hoped you'd get another erection when you were asleep so i wouldn't notice?" Marina shook her head. "Good then, i'll go grab your lube and give you a quickie."  
Pearl walked out of the living room and into Marina's room, she immediately found it as it was just out in the open on her drawer.. she grabbed it and returned to Marina. "Mint-chocolate flavor?" Marina awkwardly smiled. "It smells nice.." Pearl shook her head as she immediately flipped the cap open and poured some on her dick. "Better get me strawberry if you want me to suck it.." Marina nodded quickly.

This time Pearl use her 'mad wrist skills' to quickly jerk her friend off. It only took Marina about a minute or so to reach her peak and cum once more, Marina didn't even give a warning this time. But Pearl angled her dick just in time so it wouldn't hit her, she saw the jizz land somewhere on the coffee table. She immediately stated. "I'm not cleaning that up so your ass better get up and clean it." Marina groaned lowly. "Be nice, i jerked you off two times and got you boba tea. All you need to do is grab the disinfection wipes and clean it up. Don't get so bothered by every little chore Marina.." Pearl grabbed both drinks and her bag. She placed Marina's drink away from the jizzed area on the coffee table, then she walked off into her room.

These next few days for Marina will be hell.  
Or not, who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> as u can see im bad at nsfw but im working on it
> 
> did u like it, i hope you did
> 
> what did you like about it?  
> i liked the big tiddy octo gf
> 
>  
> 
> okie gracias for reading


End file.
